


Буквы

by ElenaBu



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaBu/pseuds/ElenaBu
Summary: Если кто-то очень сильно чего-то хочет, он обязательно это получит. Или нет.Даже если кто-то другой ещё сильнее хочет избавиться от этого.





	Буквы

— Ты только что видела лицо бога, — говорит довольный Джастин, — и зовут его Брайан Кинни.

Дафни скептически ухмыляется, но Джастину всё равно.

— Я нашёл его. Свою родственную душу, вторую половинку.

Это наконец-то производит на неё впечатление.

— Ты серьёзно? И… они появились? — она подпрыгивает от нетерпения. — Покажи, покажи их скорее, мне же так интересно! Как, ты говоришь, его инициалы?

Она хватает руки Джастина и принимается вертеть их и разглядывать.

— «Б К», Даф, но нет, ничего не появилось. Пока нет. Ты же знаешь, иногда это происходит не сразу.

— А я-то уже подумала, ты всерьёз, — Дафни выглядит разочарованной. — А сколько процентов таких случаев, ты помнишь?

— Меньше одного, ну и что. Может, я исключительный. Он — точно любовь всей моей жизни, — Джастин даже и не думает унывать. — Он ведь мой первый, и я совершенно точно по уши в него влюблён. Так что это он, а буквы — ну, они появятся потом. Через какое-то время.

— А этот Брайан, он тебя любит?

— Он об этом мне ещё не говорил, но я уверен, что это так.

— Ты исключительный и неисправимый романтик, — фыркает Дафни и добавляет осторожно: — Джас, будь реалистом. Ты же понимаешь, что букв у тебя нет, скорее всего, потому, что он — это не ОН.

— Чушь, — фыркает Джастин и плюхается на скамейку — они уже дошли до их любимого укромного уголка в школьном дворе. У него хорошее настроение, и ничто не в силах это испортить. — Раньше ты говорила, что я просто не создан для серьёзных отношений, но смотри — вот они, отношения. Значит, и буквы обязательно появятся. Чёрт, я так сильно люблю Брайана, они точно будут прямо над пульсом, точь-в-точь как у твоих родителей. Вот увидишь! — Джастин улыбается и смотрит на свои руки, потом на Дафни. — Странно, что у тебя букв нет. Это же вроде как должно передаваться по наследству. Вот у моих родителей нет — и у меня нет, а у твоих у обоих буквы были прямо на пульсе с самого рождения — а у тебя руки чистые. Может, твой человек уже умер? Не дождался вашей встречи? Или ещё не родился?

Дафни смеётся и пихает Джастина кулаком в плечо.

— Ты педофилку из меня, что ли, делаешь? Предпочитаю думать, что он просто не существует, и я проживу свою жизнь свободной.

— Свобода — здорово, конечно, — вздыхает Джастин, — но ведь если на руке есть буквы, значит, ты способен на настоящее чувство, на полноценную жизнь с человеком, который идеально тебе подходит.

Дафни качает головой.

— Ты всегда был слишком зациклен на этом, но пойми, наличие букв — не гарантия счастливой совместной жизни, и даже не взаимных чувств. Сколько людей живёт вообще без них — взять хотя бы твоих родителей. Не каждому суждено встретить любовь всей своей жизни, Джас, и это не означает, что они ущербны, просто…

— Означает. Но я не такой. Они появятся, обязательно. Вот увидишь.

— Упрямец, — вздыхает Дафни.

Он снова смотрит на свои руки. Они чистые.

Это ведь скоро изменится?

 

* * *

Джастин смотрит на свои руки при каждом удобном случае. Пожалуй, даже слишком часто — однако они по-прежнему чистые. Ни единой буквы, ничего, даже отдалённо напоминающего хвостик от буквы "К". Чёрт, даже ни единого прыщика.

Может быть, он просто ещё недостаточно сильно любит Брайана?

Джастин вздыхает и берёт маркер. Нет, не этот, нужен самый яркий. Красный вполне подойдёт. Секунду раздумывает — над пульсом буквы появляются, если связь с человеком полная, безоговорочная и на всю жизнь, но с этой стороны их никто не увидит. Уверенно, недрогнувшей рукой, Джастин выводит прямо в центре тыльной стороны ладони букву «Б» и обводит в кружок. Затем, ещё чуточку поразмыслив, пририсовывает копьё к щиту Марса(1) — пусть все видят, что «Б» — это не какая-нибудь там Берта, «Б» — это самый что ни на есть Брайан.

И Джастин будет любить его всю свою жизнь, до самого конца. Он всё для него сделает и никогда его не бросит, не предаст, не променяет ни на другого парня, ни на работу.

Вот только что делать с тем, что Брайан — самый настоящий, стопроцентный, фантастический засранец?

 

* * *

Джастин смотрит прямо в глаза Брайана, а тот сосредоточен на парне, который стоит перед ним на коленях и смачно ему отсасывает. Для Кинни совершенно в порядке вещей трахаться с кем-то прямо на глазах человека, который настолько сильно его любит. В этом весь Брайан: ни оправданий, ни извинений, ни сожалений. Ни букв. И он — единственный человек во всём мире, для которого отсутствие родственной души кажется чем-то абсолютно естественным, просто потому, что наличие сердца у него самого — факт сомнительный.

Джастин точно знает, что букв у Брайана нет, в этом нет никаких сомнений. Он успел рассмотреть его досконально — неудивительно, за столько-то трахов. Правда, есть ещё браслет, но слишком узкий, чтобы скрыть что-то. Руки Брайана идеально чисты, всё в нём идеально: тело, работа, квартира. Разве может рядом с этим совершенством быть кто-то ещё? Даже Джастин.

Особенно Джастин.

Брайан поднимает голову, его взгляд плывёт, изо рта вырывается низкий стон, и Джастин не выдерживает. Он хватает куртку и выскакивает вон.

 

* * *

Брайан смотрит вслед убегающему Джастину. Глупый маленький пиздёныш с идеально чистыми руками, обзавидоваться можно. А он даже не подозревает, как ему повезло, потому что вбил в свою белобрысую голову какую-то хуйню. Зациклился на буквах. Дерьмо собачье — вся эта ваша любовь.

Брайан Кинни не верит в любовь, он верит в трах. Мистер-Хороший-Трах-Из-Атланты отсасывает на славу — как это скучно — он весь увлечён процессом, шумно сопит и стонет в такт движениям головы, и в порыве страсти цепляется за запястья. Брайан напрягается и вздрагивает — он всегда раздражается от одной только мысли о браслете, но никогда не снимет его. Вещица, конечно, уникальная, но дело не в этом. И даже не в инициалах Брайана, нацарапанных на одной из ракушек. Дело в том, что закрывает браслет.

Буквы. Как же иначе. "Дж Т" — гласят они. Прямо над пульсом. Наверное, какой-нибудь маловразумительный Джим Томсон, о котором наутро не осталось никаких других воспоминаний. Брайан Кинни не спрашивает имена своих партнёров, они ему не нужны. Ни партнёры, ни их имена, ни их чувства, ни их души. Ни буквы.

У его родителей были буквы, и сильно это им помогло?

Говорят, способность любить по-настоящему передаётся по наследству — да нахер такое наследство. Нахер глупое сердце. Нахер души.

Нахер слёзы.

1) Символ Марса (♂). Используется для обозначения мужского организма или мужчины. Иногда этот символ называют «щит и копье Марса».


End file.
